texhnolyzefandomcom-20200214-history
ROGUE: 11 Vagrant
Title Definition VAGRANT – n., 1: a: one who has no established residence and wanders idly from place to place without lawful or visible means of support, b: one whose conduct constitutes statutory vagrancy; 2: wanderer, rover. Synopsis As the Organo board decides that they should just replace Onishi and not disrupt the rest of the hierarchy, Onishi is in the hospital under Gotoh’s care. Kohakura asks Ichise to help Toyama look for the man responsible for the bombing, especially as he has nothing else to do. While in the car, Toyama explains that Onishi unified the small groups to form Organo. But it does not mean much to Ichise. He accompanies Toyama inside a small bar, while Toyama talks to an informant. The suspected bomber is a man named Sakasaki, who could now be found at the Masamune factory. Meanwhile, Mizuno talks to the Salvation Alliance and tries to get into its good graces. However, at the end he also threatens what he could do to it should they not cooperate and he is put into power. At the Masamune factory, a factory even residents do not frequent, Toyama asks for his father. His father does meet him, but refuses to provide information for free. His father says that as an adult, Toyama should name his price. The father then tries to hit on Ichise, until Toyama stops him. He snarls that he would have killed the man if he was not his father. Toyama asks Ichise to wait outside. Ichise sees the father take off his clothes and ready for bed, with Toyama. Afterwards, the father tells Toyama the information he needs to find Sakasaki, and tells him that it was pretty good this time. Toyama swears he would kill him next time. Mizuno moves on to woo Lakan, but Shinji refuses to cooperate since he has a problem only with Onishi. Mizuno’s threats of retaliation reach deaf ears. While waiting for Toyama, Ichise is threatened by three men who recognize him as Ikuse’s son. Toyama appears and intervenes before Ichise could attack. Toyama delivers the punches himself, with a ferocity to match Ichise’s, and a viciousness Ichise never saw before. He takes out a knife for the last guy, but Ichise stops him. Toyama apologizes, saying he is annoyed at something. As Ichise and Toyama wait for Sakasaki to appear at a stakeout, Toyama gives the rest of his story. He changed his name and allowed himself to be Texhnolyzed at the right leg, so he could remove his associations with his father and his old life. Kohakura rescued him from that old life; therefore he dedicates his full service to him. Sometimes, though, especially when he sees Ichise, he does wonder if he is on the right path. (It must be noted at this junction, that Kohakura also hits with Toyama every so often, stroking the inside of his thighs or holding his behind.) Sakasaki is caught, and is brought by the young men to Kohakura. Kohakura presents Sakasaki to the board members the next day. Sakasaki claims that he has been ordered and paid to place the bomb. He points to Mizuno. At the hospital, Doc toasts to Onishi, who is reinstated into the board. Soon after, Ichise arrives. He says that Kohakura sent him as a gift to Onishi. It does not matter to Ichise if he has to work under Onishi, as he nowhere else to go and nothing else to do. He then walks out of the room. Ichise runs and wanders around the city, and meets Ran. She tells him that she can see his future, but she does not want to see it. She does not want to see anything. Gallery Category:Episodes